The Coming Swarm
by Dustin Echoes
Summary: What If the bugs from Starship Troopers Inhabited our favorite galaxy? Well, I think it would be something like this... Rated M For Violence and gore.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Distress

Hi. I'm Dustin Echoes. This is my first ever attempt at a fan fiction, so I ask, please no flames, just constructive criticism. Anyway On to the story!

I do not in any way own Star Wars or any of its characters.

I do not own in any way Starship Troopers or its characters. (Because if I did, the third movie would actually be relevant)

Prologue: Distress

The sun was setting on Sertis, a backwater planet in the Outer-Rim. The planet was rich in minerals invaluable to the Republic war effort, so immediately upon discovery, the Republic had set up mining facilities and a garrison of troopers to protect them.

Even though the planet was perfectly capable of supporting life, it was supposed to be completely Uninhabited, so things were very slow for the troopers stationed there.

Clone Trooper 397-A6 A.K.A. "Bullseye" was standing In the guard tower of outpost Gamma, which was essentially, a barracks/mess hall, a command center, not much bigger than the barracks, and a wall surrounding the whole thing. That, and the tower in which he now stood.

He had become very bored over the past few days, nothing to shoot besides rocks and no news from the front where his brother fought. Nothing but rocks and sand. Then Bullseye got a hit on his radar. "What have we here..." Bullseye took out his macro-binoculars and scanned the area of where the radar hit came from. All he saw was a massive dust cloud, but something was definitely in that cloud, and it was heading towards them, fast.

He clicked his long-range comm to contact HQ, but all he got was static. _Not good_ He thought. _They must be jamming our comms, let's try short range_ he thought. Clicking a button on the side of his helmet, he contacted the outposts CO. "What is it Bullseye?" the CO asked. "Sir! We've got unknown incoming from the south-east and our long range comm is down! What should we do sir?" Bullseye asked the CO.  
"What do you mean "unknown incoming?" We're the only things on this rock."  
"Apparently not sir."  
"Alright, prepare for a fight." The CO signed off and immediately got on the PA system. "Alright troopers, listen up! We've got unknown incoming from the south-east. Battle-stations everybody! MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!  
The troopers were surprised by the news, but not the least bit unhappy with it, they needed a change of pace. Within moments they were on the South-east wall of the outpost, ready for almost anything. ALMOST.


	2. Overrun

Chapter 1: Overrun

Chapter 1: Overrun

The troopers stared at the oncoming cloud of smoke, not having a clue as to what was in it.

The trooper "Oddball" looked up at Bullseye from the wall.

"You see anything yet?" He asked his fellow trooper.  
Bullseye looked through the scope of his sniper rifle and zoomed in on the dust cloud. From what he could tell, they had four legs, and were big. _really_ big.  
"Whatever they are, they're big, and fast. Don't let your guard down troopers!" Bullseye shouted this last part.

The things were closing fast, and they'd be upon them in a matter of moments. The CO the PA button and addressed his troopers.  
"All right troopers, once we kill these things we all have to go back to the monotony that is this station, so make this battle last troopers!" The CO signed off and grabbed his DC-15S command pistols and walked up onto the wall with the rest of his troopers.

"Anything now Bullseye?" The CO asked.  
Bullseye looked back through the scope. What he saw now terrified him.  
Massive, green, bug-like creatures with razor sharp claws and mandibles. And there were hundreds of them.

"Uhhh, sir, I think we got a big problem here. Look through your macrobinoculars and you'll see what I mean." The CO turned and took his macros out. He saw what Bullseye meant, and it scared him too. "Got it Bullseye."

"Troopers! Seems we have a bug problem. We also seem to be vastly outnumbered. But is that going to effect the outcome of this battle? I think not! They're just bugs! We're the Republics best! Fire at will!" The CO shouted, as the bugs were now within optimal firing range.

The troopers opened up with everything they had, but all it seemed to do was slow some of them down. They were still coming and were within a 30 meters.

"SIR! Weapons fire doesn't seem to be effecting them!" A trooper shouted to the CO.  
"Just keep up the pressure! They won't take too many hits to kill!" The CO shouted over the blaster fire.

The bugs were now almost at the wall, and the troopers had only managed to kill a few of them.

"Troopers! Grenades! Blow 'em to bits!" The CO shouted.  
The troopers that weren't reloading picked up Thermal detonators from their belts and lobbed them towards were the bugs would be when they landed. Within seconds they Grenades exploded and sent little bits of green blood and flesh in all directions, only one of the claws was sent spinning towards one of the troopers.

A small gurgle was all he got out as the claw embedded itself through his skull. The trooper fell backwards and sprawled onto the outpost floor and died.

Bullseye had only stared as his fellow trooper fell to the ground. "Fierfek!  
Bugs are going to pay for that!" Bullseye said under his breath as he targeted one of the bugs and took of it's leg with a sniper round, only to see it get back up and keep coming at only a slightly diminished pace.

"These things just don't want to die, do they?" Bullseye asked himself.

The bugs were now at the wall, climbing up, being shot at the entire way by the troopers.

One of the bugs made it up over the side and onto the wall and swung one of it's legs at the nearest trooper, slicing through his armor, opening his chest and sending backwards over the edge of the wall and onto the ground. A pool of blood and gore started to form around the slowly dying trooper.

The remaining troopers on that section of the wall opened up on the bug like there was no tomorrow, because if they didn't, there probably wouldn't be for them.

The bug went down after having two of it's legs blown off and suffering several shots to it's "head".

While they were distracted by this bug, several more made it up over the side and sent their claws through the chests of two of the group of five, killing them.

Seeing this, Bullseye blew of the forward bugs leg and sent a round through the seconds head, killing it.

"Gotcha, you little pest." Bullseye said as he covered the three remaining troopers retreat, blasting away at the bugs.

The CO, who had managed to loose an arm to the bugs, looked around as the bugs were getting over the wall with more frequency.  
"Fall back to the barracks! I repeat: FALL BACK TO THE BARRACKS!"  
The CO shouted as he and his troopers got off the wall in various ways, some running, some just jumping.

The bugs managed to get three more of the troopers as they ran. One having their head sliced off by a claw sending the head bouncing in one direction, while the body fell to another. Another being caught up in the mandibles of one of the bugs and bitten in half, sending blood and various organs in several directions. The last just being stabbed through the chest and thrown back over the wall, where the rest of the bugs were climbing over.

Watching all this the CO knew they couldn't possibly win this, they had neither the numbers, nor the ordinance required to fight a battle of this scale. All they could do was warn HQ and the other outposts.

The CO made his way through the growing crowd of troopers in the barracks, clutching his arm and refusing treatment from the medics, telling him that the others where more important, looking for the one trooper that he knew could make it back to HQ and he found him.

"Bullseye! I need you to take a speeder bike, and warn HQ!" The CO shouted to Bullseye as the bugs slowly surrounded the barracks.  
Bullseye Stared at the CO because of what he asked him to do.

"No sir! I'm not going to abandon you! Not to these things!" Bullseye shouted back.

"If you don't, you're risking the life of everyone on this planet! Now GO!" The CO shouted to the trooper as he shoved him into the vehicle bay and sealed the door.

"NO! NOOOO!" Bullseye hammered his right hand against the durasteel door. "I'll come back for you, I swear." Bullseye said as he turned towards the speeder bike and climbed on. He opened the bay doors with a button on the speeder and took off, past the bugs and towards the HQ.


End file.
